


休息时间

by tiffamalfoy



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bits of angst and fluff and everything, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Smut, every word you can come up with for that, it's 3 and 33 back at it again, tape bondage, 微虐微甜什么都有自己看吧, 捆绑, 看清楚不是去幼儿园的车, 肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy
Summary: 而今，Max自愿为他提供这个机会，在某种程度上，任他掌控所有。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588687) by [extremesoft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/pseuds/extremesoft). 



> 考虑到大家太长了看得也累，我决定分成三篇来放！  
> 希望这篇文可以治愈为了两小只操碎了心的你。  
> 阅读愉快！  
> ====================================
> 
> 献给 higgsbosonblues和SenorCasillas.
> 
> 上周五那个糟心的时刻（译者注：指的是卡呆转会的官宣）到来的时候，我不确信自己还能不能完成它，或者说是，还能不能再继续写文了；但幸好（至少我是这么认为：D）我还能。
> 
> 现在二傻成了我无法用语言形容的灵感来源，并且也许（非常可能）持续下去，所以我想将这篇文作为礼物送给另外两位超棒的灵感来源（不过你们俩有多傻还是自己说了算吧：D）：高贵的higgsbosonblues，谢谢你的文，从某种程度上催生了我这篇，并且弱弱的用全大写字母说想看Max和Dan把对方捆起来；以及高贵的SenorCasillas，谢谢你在Daniel转会的冲击之后，还帮我保持着写文的能力（并且还老是逗我玩）。谢谢你俩；以及一如既往的，我真心希望大家可以阅读愉快，诚然如是的话，请务必告知：）

（上）

　　Daniel很难找到休息时间。

 

  　　仔细想来，Daniel好像干什么的时间都没有。六周五场比赛，来如疾风去影无踪，数量繁多频率疯狂，却没能在他脑海里留下印象。他觉得与其说是自己在开车比赛，更像是比赛开着车从他身上碾过，像是海浪，一波未平一波又起。或者说，起跑线的信号灯、引擎加速的轰鸣声、车胎发热的气味、疲惫和失意像海啸，像台风一样掠过，Daniel根本无法撼动其分毫。

 

　　他迫切需要休息，需要放松；他需要获得救赎，但并非摩纳哥夺冠赋予的那些东西。在六周的赛历中获得一周的喘息之机，一次米克诺斯的短途旅行对他而言也远远不够，这些都不足以偿还，干什么都于事无补，除非让他连着睡上五天。可惜的是，赛车之神们——他们，或者是他的车队——掷骰子决定了他的命运，必须参加周二的赛车测试，那本应是期待已久的夏休期的开端。他像是行走在一条无穷无尽，不停收缩的隧道，疲倦和焦虑环绕着他，盘旋上升，无法掌控。他发自真心的感到恐惧，意识到如果再不能得到休息，连自己都不确定周二的测试会不会撞车了。

 

　　赛后他通常会去找Max，一有机会就去。较之长久以来他们做过的其他事情，帮助彼此从赛事中放松下来的其他办法，这是Daniel迅速认定的最为期待，需求最为迫切的途径。有时候他们只是互相倾诉和亲吻，然后继续倾诉和聆听，直到两人挨着对方迷迷糊糊陷入沉眠。有时候他们会急切的满足生理需求，一见面就把衣衫褪尽，唇齿相依，甚至都来不及好好看上对方一眼。有时候他们在沉默中交杯换盏，坐在某个远离尘嚣的小酒馆，或是某人的酒店房间，迷你吧提供什么就喝什么。他们毫不费力就能读懂对方，这种心灵共通的感觉迄今为止Daniel还没在别人身上体会过。

 

　　而今最大的问题，那就是Daniel自己都不清楚应该提什么要求，或是能得到什么。他一点都没有头绪，弄不清自己到底想要什么，更别提自己需求什么了。睡眠除外，当然这是最基本的，他的体内仍旧驻留着亢奋的因子，诸如此类。也许他应该直接去找Max，是这样没错；可Max才开了没几圈就退赛了，正怒火中烧呢。Daniel说服了自己，也许Max更想一个人呆着，而不是听他叨叨个没完自己的心力交瘁。

 

　　Daniel没有一直纠结下去，他决定自己熬过这段时期，而后他被小床头柜上嗡嗡震动的手机惊醒了。他伸手够向右边，没急着爬起来。是Max发来的讯息，不然还能有谁。

　　 _要过来吗？_

 

　　Daniel咬着嘴唇点了点头，仿佛有人能看到。他输入了 _“是的，5分钟后到”_ 并发了出去。他不紧不慢的从床上爬起来，懒得换下深蓝色的运动裤，至少现在不想；如果两人突然决定出去逛逛的话，他随时可以回来换西装短裤。Daniel在身后关上房门，赤着脚步入走廊，反正他连楼层都不用换。他驻足于门前，Max的房里静悄悄的，他的脸色露出了少有的酸涩笑容笑，用力的敲了敲门，心想Max果然没在大张旗鼓的庆祝假期的到来。

 

　　Max为Daniel打开了房门，他看起来确实有些疲惫不堪，仿佛被先前的怒火烧成了灰烬，它一瞬间爆发，又一下子熄灭了。Daniel轻啄他的嘴唇，房门在身后关上的一瞬间迅速加深了这个吻。他的内心充满渴望，像是终于回到了家中。

　　“抱歉我没能立刻过来。”Daniel中断了这个吻，伸出胳膊紧紧圈住了Max，有好一会儿才气恼的说，“我，呃，有点乱。不过你看起来心情好像也不太好。”

　　“没关系。”Max在Daniel的耳边柔声喃喃，“现在好多了。”

　　“那么，去哪庆祝？”Daniel提问的时候，Max退开了一些，他没有刻意隐藏内心的渴求和焦虑，想要做些什么让自己放松下来，随便什么都行。

 

　　Max轻轻的 _咕哝_ 了一声，得意洋洋的歪了歪嘴角；Daniel清楚的注意到了他身上某种不合时宜的淡定。他这表情显然是不准备出门了；也好，他们会赖在Max的房间里然后一起愉快的喝到微醺。不错，这正合Daniel的意，干什么都行，只要能抚平焦虑，哪怕只是一刻的舒缓也好。幸好他穿着运动裤就过来了。

　　“我们留在这儿。”Max说，如同Daniel所料。Max应该是给他买了啤酒，而不是准备分享迷你吧里那些“尝一口就吐”的东西。Max转身，Daniel懒洋洋跟在后头，走了几步，才发现那不是去小冰箱的路。Max走向了他的行李箱，蹲下来在一堆乱七八糟的T恤和牛仔裤里翻翻拣拣，它们有的装进了袋子，有的只是在那堆着——起初，每个赛季伊始，他都会认认真真打包行李，但一年年过去了，他也一点点变得无所谓了。

 

　　Daniel停下脚步，皱着眉头，但没有说话。室内有种让他难以形容的气氛，空气凝重得即使连续运转的空调都不能将它搅动分毫。

 

　　Max停下动作站了起来，他背对着Daniel，但显然掌心抓着什么东西，靠在他的腹部。Daniel四肢僵硬，瞬间失语，只能用目光追随并记录Max的每个动作，像被咒语定在了原地。

 

　　Max转过身走向了Daniel。掌心的物什体积很小，朦胧的反射着房间里的光线；Daniel不仅确切的懵逼了，而且从某种意义上说有点失望，因为他意识到自己目不转睛盯着的，好像是一卷再普通不过的黑胶带。

　　“这是什么？”他语带嘲讽，比自己想象的还要刻薄，“你喊我过来，是为了用胶带把我的嘴封上，让我安静？还是想让我帮你打包行李，欢送你去度假？”

　　“不是的。”Max回答，他的声线像是低碳的金属，而脸瞬间涨得通红，“我不是这个意思。这不是胶带，而是束缚带。”

 

　　Daniel的大脑停工了一会儿。

　　“你说什么？”

　　“束缚带。”Max重复。他的心跳如鼓，但神色坦然，“这是给你的。用在我身上的。”

 

　　Daniel的大脑依旧无法运作，卡在“束”这个字眼上。“你在逗我”是他唯一能说出口的句子，Max完全让人措手不及，他大脑依旧对“这就是打包用的胶带”深信不疑。“这是你从车库拿的，对不对？”

　　“我不是在开玩笑。”Max坚定的语气使得Daniel更为疑惑，也更加好奇了。“我也不是从车库偷来的。这是我特地为你买的。我想要你用他把我捆起来。然后干我。”

　　“我天—— _你说什么_ ？”

 

　　Daniel当机了。他迷迷糊糊的想，Max的这条建议， **自己** 本该是两人之间更为坚持的那一个，可现在他整个都懵了，连控制自己的情绪都做不到。

 

 　　“起初我的设想是找根绳子——”Max开口，他知道Daniel从一开始就听清了自己的话，没必要再重复了。

　　“ _起初_ ？”

　　Max的每一个词语都让他血液沸腾，不知所措，无法相信自己的耳朵。所以他的意思是已经考虑这件事， _计划_ 这件事由来已久了。卧槽。

　　“恩。”Max继续说道，表情在挣扎的边缘徘徊，“但我发现这个东西用起来更快，以及更加便于……呃……随身携带。”

 

　　Daniel完全懵了，觉得自己的下巴都掉到了地上，需要一部电梯才能把它给抬回来。

　　“你是怎么……从哪开始就……？

　　“伦敦。“Max说，回答了Daniel没能完成的提问，“非常有意思。”他补充，让自己看起来有点小得意的样子。

　　“你已经计划了…… _好几周_ 。”Daniel难以置信的低语。他下意识的把手伸到脸上，捂住了嘴。Max所说的话，那些画面立刻充斥了Daniel的大脑，麻痹了他的四肢。

 

　　他们有时候会讨论到这样的话题。他们两个的性爱很少会甜蜜充满爱意——这让Daniel总是会开一些公众场合play的玩笑；他说竭力保密的压力，肾上腺素的过激，往往会招来不同以往的更为原始狂野的欲望，会让他们都难以喘息，从而获得身心的餍足。他们已经略微尝试过一些，出于好奇，也出于想要了解对方的性趣的目的，比如插入不动，互相命令等等。但一般都是以Daniel在上面而告终，尽管如此，他还是抗拒不了肖想桀骜不驯的队友禁锢于自己的掌控之下，那是他内心最深处的性幻想。 

　　而今，Max自愿为他 **提供** 这个机会，在某种程度上，任他掌控所有。Daniel可以发誓，光是这个念头就已经让他的下身血液沸腾了；但同时他也意识到，一旦开始了，他就会不停向这位桀骜不驯的队友索求，不会轻易停下。

 

　　“你真的……”Daniel开口，嗓音沙哑，犹豫不决，突然干渴的喉咙让他破了音。“你真的确定吗？我是指——”

　　他停下来，从脑海里搜刮词语。“我是指，该死，我当然不会拒绝，但是……你真的要让我这么做？我的意思是……呃，让我为所欲为？”

　　“对。”Max的答案很简洁，“我不会跟别人做这些，永远不可能，但是……”

　　他停下来看了一眼Daniel，脸又红了，这非常不合时宜，但又十分耐人寻味。他的目光饱含期待，望着自己的队友。“你想做什么都可以。”

 

　　Daniel艰难的咽了咽口水。连续数周以来，他攒了不少疑惑和思虑，而今Max把它们变得更多了；但Daniel又发自内心的觉得，Max同样给了他一个答案。他感到想被汹涌的热浪穿身而过，尽心工作的空调也失去了作用。

　　“ _我猜_ ……”他缓缓开口，露齿而笑，仿佛数日来第一次露出这样的笑容，“此刻你指的一定不是堵住我的嘴。”

　　Max的脸上闪过一丝调皮的笑容，像是一束阳光穿透了阴霾，他摇了摇头。

　　“不是。”他说，回望Daniel，冰蓝色的瞳孔暗含暖意，“你想 _对我_ 做什么都可以。”

 

      （待续）


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the second part. Sorry for my delay, I give my sincere apologies.  
> 第二部分来迟了，很抱歉，在此致以我真诚的歉意。  
> Tooooo many things have happened over the last few months and I am cheered up again.  
> 数月来发生了太多的事，不过现在我已经振作起来了。  
> Hope you enjoy the belated feast.  
> 希望你们仍旧可以享受这迟来的盛宴。

中

　　Daniel凝视着Max，目光饱含炽热的爱意，他走向对方，用渴求的亲吻捕获了他的嘴唇。Max攥着Daniel的衬衣，任他施为，一声呻吟逸出喉咙，吞没于他的嘴里；Daniel不确定Max是不是故意的，但是 _真要命_ ，这简直让他欲火焚身。他的手掌摩挲着Max的后颈，两人都喘着气，急需供氧，亲吻变得越来越疯狂，亢奋，不顾一切——

　　而后Daniel停下来，微微喘息，眼底跳动着火花，Max发誓已经很久没见他这样了。

　　“衣服脱了。”Daniel放低手掌，最终从Max手里接过了束缚带，微微后退了一步。Max的脸上掠过一丝疑惑，Daniel看懂了。“嗯，只脱衬衫就行。”

　　Max顺从的扯着衬衣穿过脑袋，把它扔在了脚边。Daniel默默审视着他的动作，毫不遮掩的欣赏他光滑的肌肤和强健的体魄，看到Max的乳头在寒冷的空气中变得坚挺，他可以的猛吸了口气。 _我靠，_ Max光是站在那边，就让他硬了。他紧紧抓着胶带，它很轻，触感相当柔软。

 

　　“上床去。”Daniel开口，偏了偏脑袋示意床的方向。Max咬着嘴唇点了点头，试图不要表现得太过亢奋，也不要显得过于饥渴，尽管显然两者他都占全了。

　　“你还需要剪刀吧，也在包里。”去往指令之地前，他补充道。Daniel走进了洗手间；Max没必要告诉他润滑油在哪，它一直都在洗漱包里，而洗漱包一直都放在洗手间里。Daniel立刻就找到了润滑油和剪刀，好奇的剪下了一小段胶带。它确实很柔软，而且除了自身以外不会粘上别的任何东西——因为Daniel试图把那一小块胶带用来粘汗毛，结果以失败告终。当他走出洗手间回到Max身边的时候，忍不住纳闷，鬼知道Max怎么会找来这样的神器， _束缚带，_ 棒极了。

 

　　Max坐在床沿上等着Daniel。后者在他的面前停下脚步。Max抬起头，目光触及了Daniel的。他看起来甜美可口，刹那间集所有的美好于一身。

　　“躺下。”Daniel一边脱衣服一边命令。Max又一次照他说的做了，用手撑着身体往后挪了一点，然后躺了下去，抬起后背把枕头垫在了下面。Daniel能清楚的看到Max已经半勃起的下身；浅色的内裤让一切都一览无余，尤其Max还摆着这样的姿势。Max一定非常期待这一切，也许曾经就着这样的画面自慰过。Daniel试图不要太过浮想联，他昂起头，掂量着要如何下手。

　　“双手举过头顶。”

　　Max抬起胳膊，把手背搁在床头板上。目之所及让Daniel忍不住抽了口气，他一贯不服输的队友正在他面前打开身体，放荡而顺从；但他把诸如 _ _我会狠狠干你__ 之类的话咽了下去，因为 _时候未到。_

 

　　他爬上床，跪在Max的胸口，双腿夹着他的身体，把剪刀和润滑油搁在空旷坚实的床头板上。他低下头，看到Max正顽皮的咬着嘴唇笑，目光直直的落在自己的裆部。

　　“你很享受哈？”他调侃道，脸上挂着揶揄的坏笑。

　　“风光无限。”Max低语，他移开目光，眼神闪亮，和Daniel黏在了一起。“看起来你很喜欢这个主意。”

 

　　Daniel没有回应。他根本没必要回答，没必要用自己的坚硬泄露天机。他只是俯身于Max的上方，抓住他的手腕，开始把胶带松松垮垮的绕过它们。他没绕几圈，只需保证Max不会无意间把它们扯烂就行，毕竟他一直在坚持体能训练。他在他的双腕间留了点空隙，让束缚带像临时做成的手铐一样；他再次剪断胶带，举起胶带卷和Max的手，开始尝试把它们捆在床头。他们运气不错，床头板不是一大块木板，上面还留有雕刻和孔洞。Daniel把捆绑的过程视为艺术创作，整个过程都悄无声息，每一步都缓慢而深思熟虑。他能听到身下某处，Max的呼吸变得凌乱而急促；没想到这种事能让人如此亢奋，简直难以置信。该死的为什么以前两人都没试过？

 

　　他再一次剪断了胶带，扯了扯自己的杰作，然后直起了身子。

　　“试试。”他哑着声的对Max命令。Max猛拽了几下胳膊，活动了一下手腕，束缚带发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音，但依旧粘得很牢。Daniel把胶带卷和剪刀搁在床头柜上，把润滑油塞在裤子口袋里，又一次低下头看着Max。

　　“你行吗？会不会太紧？”他柔声问，放低掌心安慰的摸了摸Max的脸。Max的脸颊染上了粉色，嘴唇微张。

　　“嗯，我没事。”他回答，呼吸有些凌乱，昭示着Daniel不仅仅是房间里唯一享受这过程的人。Daniel深深的吸了口气，像是要坚定信念；即将到来的不会是一场只持续5分钟的性爱盛宴。

 

　　Daniel抽身回来，离开Max，在一切开始之前，他必须先停下来休息一会儿。Max被黑胶带捆床头的画面，实在是太 _匪夷所思_ 了。

　　“张开腿。”他说，声线低沉，他敢发誓，仅这三个字就让他的欲望抬头了。Max照做了，同时还抬起了膝盖，仿佛猜到了Daniel的下一条指令。Daniel跪在他的两腿之间，俯身于他的上方。Max的胸口剧烈起伏，隔着短裤，Daniel的腿都能感受到对方胯部的高热。

 

　　“告诉我Max……”Daniel缓缓开口，目光锁定了他的视线，“你是怎么弄明白束缚带的用法的？”

　　Max的耳根都红了。“我用了Google。”他坦率的回答；Daniel调笑的看着他，手掌稳稳的放到了他的胸口。

　　“你用了Google。”他揶揄，掌心缓缓的在他的胸口游走，“你还做了功课。”

　　Max突然发现有点没法集中注意力说话，因为Daniel正故意的用手掌擦过他的乳头。“我只是觉得也许我们会……唔……什么时候试试看……”

　　Daniel停下了手头的动作，改而用拇指轻轻的揉捏他的乳头。

　　“你看黄片了？”他问，气音像是金色的蜂蜜，倾满了Max的胸口；他低下头，舔了舔他另一边的乳头，Max猛吸了口气。

　　“你看了，对吗？”他贴着Max的肌肤模糊的低语，没有等他的回答，“某一天……就在这几周，或近几个月——”

　　他停下来，温柔的吮咬着Max的乳头，或者更像是在用牙尖轻轻的碾磨，这让Max挣扎起来，呼吸也变得沉重。

 

　　“我能看到你在用手机搜索。”Daniel继续说，手指摩挲着Max的腹部，“或者，我想也许是在 Instagram上搜到的……”

　　Max发出一声呻吟，猛扯了一下胳膊，Daniel正粗暴的扯下他的短裤前腰，将掌心贴上他已经湿润的欲望。

　　“而且，你一直在看捆绑的黄片，是吗？”他压低声音，声线危险而恶劣。他用掌心缓缓地摩擦Max，收紧力道，感到对方主动来蹭他的紧握。“一边看……一边想象和 _我_ 做的话会怎样。”

 

　　“Daniel……”Max喘着气，无暇应答，他挺动臀部，胳膊和束缚带紧紧的缠在了一起。Daniel脸上闪过一丝笑意，那是一种本能的，毫无伪装的表情，就像从清醒陷入迷醉时一样。

　　“你到底做过没有？”他问，停下了手上的动作，让Max喘着气抬起屁股，试图回归刚才的节奏。但是，此时此刻，Daniel只想听Max亲口说出答案。

　　“做过吗，Max？”他重复，声音里的力量和欲望行将满溢。

　　“ _是的_ 。”Max吸了口气，扭过了头，像是感到羞耻，试图把脸藏起来一样。Daniel喘着粗气，再次开始了手上的动作，内裤在他的掌心湿透了，支起了帐篷。

　　“ _我操 _。__ ”他的轻语染上了情欲，弯下腰狠狠吻住了Max，牙和牙磕到了一起。他直起身，迅速扒下了Max的内裤，湿润的痕迹在浅色的布料上清晰可见，让他因为饥渴，不自觉的咬紧了下唇。

 

　　“抬起屁股。”他扯了扯对方的腰带催促道。Max抬起臀部，大腿微微打颤；Daniel挪回去帮他把内裤脱了下来，丢到了一个一时半会找不到的地方。Max的阴茎滑落在腹部，变得粗大，闪着湿润的光泽。Daniel在看到它的瞬间，低声咕哝出了几句脏话。

　　“ _ _靠……__ ”

　　Max呻吟着又挺了挺臀部。Daniel单手支撑身体，五指并拢，试探性的握住了他的根部，Max带出了哭腔。

　　“哦天——”

　　“该死，Max。”Daniel感到呼吸不畅，他轻车熟路的撸动掌心，“你连润滑油都不用就能要了我的命。”

 

　　他不紧不慢，伸出拇指蹭了蹭Max渗出液体的前端，只为了观察其反应；他又将手掌滑到根部，节奏从容不迫。Max大口喘气，双目紧闭，无意识的拉扯着束缚带。胶带不时发出阵阵哀嚎，但依旧稳固如初。

　　“你为我省了不少时间，嗯。”Daniel恶意的小声说，迷醉于自己的触碰下Max毫无保留的反应，“某种意义而言，像是提前自己撸过了。”

 

　　他迅速停下动作，手指黏糊糊的泛着光，身体又往后撤了一点。先前他曾在各种场合为Max口过，就是这样，不过这次不会再有不安分的手指插进他的头发，试图主导他的取悦方式；一想到接下来该发生什么，何时发生都由自己掌控，就让Daniel暗自窃喜了。靠，现在他的运动裤一定是一团糟了，湿热的粘着他的腿，勃起的位置显而易见。

 

　　他弯下腰，轻舔顶端，而后悠闲自若的用舌尖绕着它打圈，舔舐溢出的前液，弄得下巴上到处都是。Max喘着气，试图抬起臀部，但Daniel死死的钳制着他，使得他几乎无法动弹。他不能在为Max口交的时候同时还看着他，实在太可惜了，不过每次Daniel吞没茎身的一半时，Max的吸气声就变得 _要命的香甜 _，__ 令人满足，他都能脑补对方脸上的生动表情。

 

　　Daniel开始做实验，不浪费一分一秒；他沿着Max的双球一路向上舔，舌头忙个不停，测试在喉管不适之前能把队友的阴茎含得多深多远，他发现，如果把脑袋调至某个倾角，自己真的可以吞得很深。这就像是个限制级的实验课，目标是探索如何更好的为Max Verstappen口交，事实如此，Daniel享受它的每个瞬间。他听到Max的哭腔，他的喘息和脏话，听到他呜咽着喊自己的名字。他感受到Max的肌肉，躁动不安，抽搐不止，宛如在高潮边缘无声的哀求——而后他突然停下了一切，抬起头，任由Max的阴茎重重的落回腹部。

 

　　Max抬起身躯索求他的触碰，喉咙里发出一声绝望的号哭，他的挣扎拉扯令床头板吱嘎作响，束缚带发出急促的尖啸，可Daniel的捆缚依旧坚挺如初。Daniel着魔的注视着他的一举一动，震惊于自己竟然能置Max于此境地。

　　“ _Daniel _。__ ”Max吸了口气，倒回床铺，Daniel喜欢听Max这样喊自己的名字——他真的，一直都很喜欢，听到自己名字里的每个字母都和Max柔软的嗓音紧紧缠绕，直到“l”才恋恋不舍的放开；而此刻他更是沉醉其中，柔软的嗓音掺杂着纯粹的欲望。Max知道自己不能求他，可一声几不可闻的 _求你_ 还是不小心溜出了他的双唇。

　　“你说什么？”Daniel调侃，语气晦暗不明。他伸出手，指尖轻轻划过Max的大腿内侧，“我能帮你什么忙吗？”

 

　　他没等对方回答就低下头继续开始劳作，一言不合就深喉，极尽所能，令Max尖叫，从床上弓起身体，不顾一切，把束缚带扯到了极限。

　　“太爽了——我想——”

 

　　感到Max的大腿开始打颤，Daniel第二次停下了动作。他抬起头，漆黑的瞳孔热切的注视着对方，欣赏着自己的劳动成果。床上，Max的身躯像是一张拉满的弓，张着嘴好一会儿都发不出声来。Daniel又一次阻止了他的射精。

　　“我操，Max！”Daniel低声咕哝，几乎看入了神。

　　“ _求你了_ ，Daniel！”Max哽咽了，终于忍不住开始哀求，他的呼吸都快停了，只剩下剧烈的喘息和啜泣。

 

 

　　ＴＢＣ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我要死了，这篇文！一号车手@Lhoyd 几乎是刚下飞机就被我抓来beta了，感谢她！  
> 我是随便分段的，大概切得不是很均匀，下一章会比较长……所以，给我点时间？  
> 我的lof：阿香500天1字，http://500days1word.lofter.com （totally in Chinese）  
> 来找我玩鸭！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 耽搁了很久，我终于还完了债。  
> 实在是因为作者太太的用词精妙绝伦，让人各种抓耳挠腮，找不到匹配的中文。  
> 享受这段令人脸大的结局吧：P

 

 下

　　Daniel直起身子，快速从口袋里掏出润滑液，手指灵巧的拧开了盖子。没必要再把它捂热了，它一直搁在Daniel的裤子口袋里，参与了整个过程；Daniel很快做好了准备，指节闪亮，沾满了润滑剂和Max的体液。

　　“我马上就来狠狠操你。”

　　现在，终于是时候开诚布公了。Max连回应Daniel的下流话都做不到了，好像不仅仅是体力，就连思维也跟着汗水和前液一同排出了身体。Daniel靠着Max的腿摸索着合适的角度，于是Max抬起了臀部，他毫不费力就捅进了一根手指。

 

　　“操——”

　　Max呜咽成声，扯紧了束缚带，以至于胶带嘎吱作响，勒进了他的手腕，但床头板又一次挺住了。如果不是Daniel的重压，他的臀部又得 _ _高高__ 抬起来了。

　　“ _还没到时候。_ ”Daniel作出回应，声音被欲望所侵蚀。他等待着，直到Max冷静下来，适应了局势——各种意义上的——适应体内Daniel的手指。而后他再次往回退了一些，现在的位置不利于实现他脑内的构想。第三次，他低头含住了Max，实验又开始了，这次的目标是测试如果唇舌和手指双管齐下，Max会作何反应。

 

　　Daniel又一次整根吞入。Max叫得实在太大声了，Daniel突然担心会有人听到；但他实在没法分心兼顾了， _靠_ ，为了让Max发出这样的叫声，他全身愈发燥热。一边为Max口交，一边用手指操弄他，需要一位F1驾驶员使尽全身解数，调控所有技巧。Daniel也知道自己不能玩太久，如果他想要延长Max的，怎么说呢，折磨。不过他可以发誓，这是他在床上玩过的最无耻也最好玩的游戏之一。也许还不仅仅是在床上。

　　“Dan……”Max哭着哀求，再次开始控制不住的痉挛，阴茎的顶端几乎戳到了Daniel的喉咙深处，臀部也不自觉的向上挺动； _ _又一次__ ，Daniel迅速抬起头，但手指还停在他的体内。

　　“你说什么？”他问，装作无辜的样子，沙哑的嗓音却暴露了一切，“你想要什么？”

 

　　Max发出了一声莫可名状的呜咽，像是欢愉的窃笑，像是渴求的啜泣，也可能仅仅是一声喘息。

　　“我要……哦~操，我要——杀了你……”

　　“在我把你操到失去意识之前都没可能。”Daniel悄声回答，再度在Max体内挑逗的探寻。他微微蜷起手指，Max明显随之颤动的阴茎和再度弓起的后背令人惊叹。两人在床上消磨了太久，Daniel的欲望早就蓄势待发，正在他绝对湿透了的短裤里痛苦的搏动；不过，把Max摆弄得如此美味，其乐趣足以弥补3次交锋之内，自己的阴茎没能埋进对方高热之处的缺憾。

 

　　Daniel抽出手指，Max发出一声哭号，但这次他放任对方抬起了屁股。他顺势脱下了自己毫无存在意义的运动裤和内裤，它们早就乱成了一团，无法描述。他不耐烦的汗涔涔的衣服什么的扔到地上，抓起床角的润滑液，略有迟疑于它竟然没掉到地上，因为刚刚根本就无暇顾及了。他停下动作，看着Max的脸，视线里他的脑袋后仰，双目紧闭，泛红的胸口随着挣扎的喘息上下起伏。

　　“Max。”他柔声喊他，将透明液体挤在掌心， _ _随手__ 把包装丢开，连把它搁到床头柜上的耐心都没有了，“看着我。”

 

　　Max再次遵循Daniel的指令，迫使自己睁开了双眼。Daniel忍不住将此刻的Max比作自己见过的最为曼妙的造物之一。他的双目闪烁着灼热和欲求的光芒，嘴唇随着尖锐的呼吸而颤抖，颈动脉跟着心跳的节拍急剧搏动，薄汗微微闪光，阴茎悬于腹部上方，湿漉漉的充满渴望。一瞬间，Daniel迫不及待的想吻他，他想立刻抓住他，马上就做，要不是掌心涂满了润滑液，十分不便的的话。

　　“你真是令人惊叹”是他唯一能说出口的话，他抬起胳膊，确保Max在看着，握住了自己的坚挺，期待已久的摩擦触感让他不由的喘息。Max睁大眼睛，张着嘴直喘气，他意识到Daniel给了他一个前排座位，用以观赏， _如你所见，_ 他的自慰，看他如何为操自己而做准备。

　　“Daniel。”Max无意识的吸了口气，舔了舔干渴的嘴唇，他看着Daniel缓缓的撸动下身，像是被催了眠，“我的天。”

 

　　Daniel狠狠的咬着嘴唇，他根本不需要准备太久，也不可能放任劳动成果不去享受，毕竟又不是真在进行自慰表演；做了这么多准备工作，如果他就这样 _在自己的掌心_ 高潮了，像个情欲勃发的小青年那样，两个人不如当场去世算了。

　　“准备好了？”他低声询问，等待对方的确认，尽管Max告诉过他做什么都可以。他可不想不小心把自己撸射，毁了一切心血，这是肯定的，但理智也告诉他，自己还挺喜欢这种毁了一切心血的戏码，尤其是扮演一个冷漠无情，火上浇油的混蛋。

　　“给你发消息的时候就准备好了。”Max喘着气回答，这让Daniel的脸上露出了张扬的笑容，“ _求你，_ 干我。”

 

　　Daniel贴着Max的腿根，放低身体，居高临下的看着他，目光始终与他交织。Max望进他暗沉的眼眸，深陷其中，感觉身体像在床上漂浮，脑袋随波荡漾——直到Daniel小心翼翼的进入了他，整个世界天翻地覆。

 

　　他们同时呜咽出声，哪怕是Daniel都没法再控制自己了，连试都不愿意。他耗尽了残存的理智才忍着不一插到底；玩弄Max固然令人愉悦，却也是一把双刃剑，无时无刻不在把他拖向高潮的边缘。但他还是勒令自己停下来等了一会儿，瞻仰Max的神采，描绘Max的反应，他的嘴因为惊讶而张开。Max弓起身子，起伏的胸口汗水闪着光，活色生香，他绷紧了胳膊，皮肤下肌肉的轮廓纤毫毕现；束缚带勒进了他的手腕，扯到了极致，微微发亮。

　　“Max……”Daniel哽咽，语气近乎哀求，等待任何可以继续动作的信号。如果他不能立刻动起来，包裹着阴茎的湿热绝对能要了他的命。Max急剧的喘息，但还是放低了身体作为回应，他知道Daniel在等什么，在他的身下渐渐平静下来。

 

　　这一切足矣；Daniel抽出少许，又缓缓插了进去，直到整根没入。起初只不过是试探，很快就找到了节奏，并带领Max与之同行。他们沉浸其中，忘乎所以，没多久Daniel就感到了那股熟悉的热潮，他的双腿发麻，就要支撑不住。但这都不重要了，一切都无关紧要，除了他和Max本身，毕竟这场性爱盛宴远不止其5次交锋；它始于Daniel将黑胶带缠在Max的手腕上，终于Daniel将五指缠在Max的阴茎上，愿意最终给他满足。

　　“射给我吧。”他低声诉说，宛如下了最后一道指令。

 

　　Max意识涣散，支离破碎，高潮汹涌而至，就像是Daniel的最终许可完全击溃了他，同时Daniel也攀到了顶点。他射在了Max体内，而Max射在了的自己的腹部和Daniel的掌心。有那么一阵子，他们仿佛已变成余韵后瘫软的咸鱼，除了粗重的呼吸什么都不剩下。

 

　　Daniel等了一会儿才有力气退出Max的身体，四肢轻如羽毛，又匪夷所思的沉重。他迫切希望倒回床头抱着Max，就这么躺着喘口气，那感觉一定很美妙；但在体力恢复的同时，意识也跟着恢复了，Max的手被绑在床头板上太久了，不能由着他的胳膊被勒断。一开始，他想就这样越过Max，伸长胳膊去够剪刀，可它有点远，就算成功剪断了绷带，他也会摔在Max身上，而他不能这样做。于是他跨过Max的腿，艰难的爬了一段，抓到了剪刀，并试图剪绷带的时候不要伤到Max。他的手指抖得厉害，手握锐器是有点紧张，生怕一不小心就剪了Max的半根手指。

 

　　“该死，Max。”他低斥，胶带在Max皮肤上留下的红痕被缓缓揭开。 Max的眼睛半睁着，连眼皮都抬不起来。Daniel抓住他的手，小心翼翼的挪过来，把手腕上暗红色的印痕呈现在他的面前。

　　“我的天。”眼前的景象让Max也倒吸了口气，“我都没感觉到……”

　　“你没有？”Daniel熟悉的揶揄口吻又来了，他温柔的将Max的胳膊放低，帮他把手搁在肚子上某个舒适的位置。“你太嗨了，完全忘了自己的手都快被扯断了？”

　　Max哼哼了几声，涨红了脸，或许更甚。“是挺爽的。”他狡辩，当然，这句话其实是指 _你几乎快让我爽上天了，我们以后还要这么玩_ 。

　　Daniel轻笑着在Max的额头印上一吻，侧身躺了下去。他单手支撑着身体，小心翼翼的靠近Max，另一条胳膊圈住了他的腰。

　　“是嘛，我……也觉得偶尔这样玩一下好像也不坏。”

 

　　Max满足的笑着哼哼，也挪了挪位置躺好，即便行动还有些不便。他们良久都没有说话，胸口挨着彼此，周遭有一种温暖的静默将两人包裹在内。Max闭上双眼，Daniel用拇指有一下没一下的摩挲着他的后背，他不想过度陷入沉思，却还是不可避免的想了很多；突然间，有了一种喉咙灼烧的奇怪感觉。

 

　　Max轻颤睫毛睁开了眼，他缓缓抬起手，抚摸着Daniel的脸。Daniel撞上了他沉静如水的目光，像被人掐住了咽喉。

　　“我希望你能留下。”Max的嗓音轻柔，如梦似幻，指尖懒懒的抚摸着Daniel的脸颊，“我理解你，但……还是会想你，真的。我没法控制。”

　　Daniel温柔的笑着看他，Max没有注意到他眼底的闪光，至少一开始没发现。“你做这一切不会是为了劝我回头吧？”他一边问一边用拇勾勒着Max的下巴轮廓。

　　“当然不是，你个二货！”Max对此嗤之以鼻，脸上突然绽开一抹和Daniel一样的笑容，“不过，真要这样也不错。如果你选择留下是因为我让你捆绑，让你为所欲为……然后你告诉了Cyril，想象一下他脸上的表情。”

 

　　Daniel小声笑了起来；他收紧臂弯，把Max朝身边拉近了些，真希望能将他紧拥入怀，合二为一。

　　“我希望你了解……”他开口，嗓音沙哑，“我说过，我应当改变目前的状况，现在还这么想……但需要改变的部分，不包括你。百分之百绝不可能包括你。知道了吗？”

　　他又靠近了些，吐息拂过Max的唇瓣，双眼依旧闪着泪光：“ _有些东西_ 永恒不变，所有关于你和我的一切。我承诺。”

 

　　Max发出一声满意的叹息，这口气在肺里郁结已久，终于吐了出来；他们数次涉及这个话题，但他无法否认，听Daniel又说了一遍，他还是能够得到安慰。

　　“要知道，誓言需要两个人共同坚守，所以……我也愿意承诺。”

　　“你的这卷胶带还剩了些，是吧。”Daniel继续说道，摆出一副习惯性的玩笑架势，但他的声调渐渐破了音，眼角的泪光也泛滥成河，“如果我们不把它用完，就太可惜了。”

　　“Daniel。”Max打断了他，用自己认真、温柔而坚定的眼神看穿了他毫无必要的伪装，“别难过。我们不会有问题的。我爱你。”

 

　　Daniel狠狠的吻住了他，泪水顺着脸颊滚落；他埋首于队友的肩头，痛哭成声。泪水排解了全部失落，诉尽了一切衷肠，他放任自流，倾倒一切，歇斯底里的啜泣，哽咽着喘息，释放了所有无法由交谈、性爱或是啤酒来消解的情绪。Max替他梳理发丝，指节一次次和他凌乱的卷发纠缠，残留在Daniel身上的紧张、焦虑和疲惫扑面而来。他轻轻的吻着对方的卷发，几滴泪水悄然滑落。它们在Daniel的发丝间闪着光，转瞬即逝。

 

　　（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先，最重要的，还是要感谢我的一号车手@Lhoyd， 尽管感谢她已经成了定番，但援引并篡改原文的一句话：We have been through this, time and time again, but I can’t deny it still feels good to... say it once more.  
> 然后我想说我不要翻肉了！至少短期内不要了！真的好难啊！快把我难哭了！  
> 不过还是希望你们能喜欢，让我的一切挣扎物有所值：P  
> 我的lofter：http://500days1word.lofter.com


End file.
